RWBY: Sigma-5
by TheLaughingSkulls
Summary: Military training. New student. Questionable ethics. What more could I say about myself? A new student enters Beacon and joins team RWBY, with some intersting ways with dealing with things and a dark past.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RWBY, ONLY MY OC. And thanks to S195 for the inspiration. Like this story has alot of elements from his, so go check out his story, RWBY: Carbon.

I'm sure most of you have heard the whole Heroic Veteran tale, so lets cut to the chase.

NAME: Ernest (Name passed down)

LAST NAME: Jasper (Element usually found red in color.)

AGE: 18

GENDER: MALE

HEIGHT: 5'11

BODY STRUCTURE / PHYSICAL APPEARANCE: Tall, dark brown-nearly black, hair, brown eyes, one straight scar across his eye, multiple scars on arms, chest, shoulders, back, and neck.

PERSONALITY: Calm, collective, can be stern when needed, generous, respectful, polite towards others, and patient.

LIKES / HOBBIES: Chemistry, knives, physics, making weapons out of everyday objects.

ABNORMAL / NOTABLE ATTRIBUTES: Has a strengthened sense of perception allowing extreme accuracy. Served in the armed forces w/ training in hand-to-hand combat, marksmanship, and armed combat. Had over 347 confirmed kills in the armed forces.

WEAPONS: Tactical pistol equipped with laser sight and suppressor, Twin daggers, and throwing knives.

STATUS:/ KIA

Now that that is out of the way, a little back story about myself. Ever since I was 11, I was trained in all sorts of military training and whatever they made me do. I trained with firearms, twin daggers, and throwing knives. Now, onto the ACTUAL military part. My team Sigma-5, was one of the most efficient squads in our division. Our ethics are questionable, but we get the job done. All until the Schnee Quarry incident. A team of military-aided White Fang mercenaries stormed the quarry and hijacked millions in dust. To this day, the military denies any involvement in the Schnee quarry incident nor the allegation of them aiding the White Fang. That is where my team then comes into play again. Since the military knew that we fought them, and knew that they aided them, they wanted us six feet below. Since then, they killed three out of the five of our squad. Once the mercenaries came to me and Ashton Carlile, the only other Sigma-5 member left and a close friend of mine. Soon the media forgot, then soon the military, then the mercenaries. But wait, I forgot to tell you how I got this scar across my left eye. When the mercenaries found me, I killed most of them, but one. The White Fang known as "Centurion" pulled a sword on me. I countered it, but he rushed my and scarred my left eye. Don't think I can't see, I can. I just have this giant scar across my eye.

"Well, you have quite the background, don't you Mr. Ja-" Professor Ozpin was cut short. "I prefer to be called Sig or Sigma."

Prof. Ozpin left his desk and stood. "So, you want to join Beacon?" Prof. Ozpin asked. "Yes Sir." Sigma said to Prof. Ozpin. "Well, the team selections have already been made, so you will have to pick the squad you want to be in." Prof. Ozpin said. "Ok, so what are the teams?" Sigma asked.

Professor Ozpin stood up and opened a drawer behind his desk and pulled out three folders. All three had different acronyms. They were JNPR, CRDL, and RWBY. Sigma looked over the files and decided to choose team RWBY. "You're sure?" Prof. Ozpin asked. "Yes." Sigma answered. "Ok, well let's go to the dorm where your team resides." Prof. Ozpin said. Ozpin and Sigma made it to the dorm. Upon approaching, Ozpin and Sigma heard laughing of three distinct voices with the occasional one quiet voice that would provide input here and there. Professor Ozpin knocked on the door. "COMING!" An upbeat voice was heard by the two. Yang answered the door. "Hello Professer and WHO ARE YOU?" Yang exclaimed as she stepped closer to the two. "Yang, this is your new team mate. Jas- I mean Sigma ."

SIGMA'S POV - "Hello, nice to meet you. You're Yang, correct?" I asked. "Uh, the one and only." Yang replied. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG, WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?!" Ruby ran to the door. "I HEARD PROFESSOR'S VOICE And who is this?" Ruby asked. "His name is Sigma, or what he prefers to be called." Yang said. "Oh, well hello, nice to meet you. Are you apart of our team or something?" Ruby asked. "Yeah." I said. "Come in, let me introduce you to everyone." Ruby said as she quickly grabbed me by the collar of my shirt. She nearly threw me into the dorm where I met the other two.

"Guys, I want you to meet our new team mate, Sigma." Ruby said to Blake and Weiss.

Weiss looked at me with an inquisitive look, like she wanted to question me.

"Sigma... That name sounds familiar. Were you apart of a hired military unit by chance?" Weiss questioned me.

"Yes, miss Schnee. I was." I responded.

"Was your team involved with th-" Weiss was cut off by Blake.

"Not even five minutes in and you have some kind of vendetta against him. My name is Blake, nice to meet you." Blake said. "Likewise" I said as I kissed her hand. Her face turned pink as she blushed.

"So, where am I going to sleep and such?" I asked the inevitable question. The room was silent for a moment until Yang spoke up. "I'm not sharing a bed." She said as all of the girls agreed. "I don't need anything big, just something with some decent padding." I said. Minutes pass, everyone has gone to sleep besides Sigma and Weiss.

"Goodnight" Weiss said. "Night" I said. How and where am I going to sleep. I'm sleeping in the corner.


	2. Chapter 2

~THE NEXT DAY~

It started normally, I attended first period with my team. Then we headed to lunch. Things get interesting here.

I see everyone equal, faunas or not.

I follow my team to lunch where I meet team JNPR. We converse until I glance over and see that team CRDL harassing a faunas. I slowly slip away, unnoticed, and pull 6 throwing knives from my belt. I focus on where I can throw my knives where it won't hurt them. Not severely, of course. I throw one, I graze his hand as a warning shot, then I throw another, then another, then the rest. Surrounding his entire head. "WHO THE HELL AR YOU?!" Cardin's voice echoed through the cafeteria. "Sigma" I say glancing over my shoulder to see the others running. "Uh uh uh, stop right there." I say, pulling out my tactical pistol, keeping a steady hand. "Take one more step, it'll be your last." I say. They all stop. "Now, come back." I say in a persuasive tone. They make their way back. "Down on your knees, all of you... NOW!" I bark the order at them. They lower themselves to their knees. "Any of you even dare to move, you'll either have be having a knife surgically removed from your sternum or a gun shot wound." I say in a stern voice. "Are you alright?" I ask the faunas girl. "y-yeah, I think. My ears hurt though." she said in a quiet voice. "Let's see how they like it." I say, running over to them. "Oh my god, what are you doing?!" the rest of team RWBY and team JNPR say as I walk over to them, one by one, pulling on their ears as hard as I could. "DO YOU GUYS LIKE IT WHEN I PULL ON YOUR EARS? DO YA!?" I said in a crazy tone. "NO, PLEASE LET US GO! STOP!" Team CRDL say. "apologize first." I say. "We're sorry" they say. "NOT TO ME, TO THE BEAUTIFUL LADY OVER THERE." I yell at Cardin. "We're, I'm, we are-" Cardin struggled to speak, not finding the words. "SAY IT BEFORE I GROUND SLAM YOUR DAMN FACE INTO THE GROUND!" I scream at Cardin. "WE'RE SORRY!" Cardin exclaims. "Good, now run. Run!" I holler to them as they race through the hallways.

"Thank you, sigma? Is that your name?" The faunas girl asked. "Yes that's me, and don't thank me." I said. "Why?" She asked. "Thanking me is paying respect for doing a favor. I did something that shouldn't be thanked for. And that was doing what I thought was right." I explain to her. She blushes and continues on through her day, as do I.

I walk in after my last period to find no one home. So, I did some pullups on the ledge of our window, and did some crunches as well as push ups. I was in the middle of doing pushups when Blake through the door. Shit, she opened the door, not shocked? What? She approached me and looked me in the face and stared at me. "I saw what you did at lunch today, that was very brave of you." She said. "What? Be myself and stand up for what I believe in?" I said. "No, you went out of your way to help her, even though most people just discriminate against faunas." she said. "Blake, I treat everyone with respect, no matter who you are." I responded. I kissed her hand, and went back to what I was doing. She blushed and returned with a kiss on my cheek. Hours passed and it was time for dinner. "What's for dinner?" I asked while doing homework. "Pizza!" Ruby yelled from the kitchen. I got up and walked to the kitchen where she was. "Hey, when will the pizza be done?" I asked Ruby. "Uh in about 20 minutes, but someone has to go get it from the main building." She responded. "Ok, I guess I'll be the one getting it?" I said. "If you don't mind that would be great." Ruby said, sheepishly. "It's fine, just get me when you need me." I said. I pulled up a chair and looked out towards the setting sun, lost in deep thought. "Looks beautiful doesn't it?" Blake said as she nearly gave me a heart attack. "AH, Oh my god, please don't do that." I tell her as she pulls up a seat next to me. "Yeah. So I have some questions, if you don't mind." Blake said as she got closer. "What happened to your eye?" Blake had asked the inevitable question. "I also stopped my Prof. Ozpin's office today and read up on your file, your file said you are KIA." Blake had asked another inevitable question. "I can explain, see I served in the military for three years. Me and my squad, Sigma-5, were assigned to protect a Schnee dust quarry. We arrived, introduced ourselves, and went on to patrolling. We patrolled for a good four hours until they told my team to regroup. They said that some suspicious vehicles pulled up, just outside the quarry. I stepped to the window to see 8 cars, with White Fang exiting the vehicles. They shot the locks on the doors, kicked them down, and told everyone to stay where they are and no one will get hurt. My team got into defensive-flanking positions along the catwalks above them. I hid behind a piece of sheet metal and readied my gun. Then I saw him, Centurion, wearing a thick Kevlar vest, and a sword about the size of one of my legs.

So my team and I started picking off White Fang one by one. They made their way to the door that lead to the offices on the ground level, while I confronted Centurion. "White Fang, huh?" I asked him. He responded with the usual big villain speech about how it will help him in what ever way, I stopped listening and started fighting. He drew his sword and I drew my daggers. He came at me with a powerful strike, but I countered it leaving his ass on the ground. We fought for about five minutes until the White Fang started to carry out dust. Once they were done, they torched the place. The building was burning and me and Centurion and I were still fighting amidst the inferno. They escaped the building and were outside telling me to get out of there. So, I killed Centurion with two fast stabs to his chest. "Any last words?" I asked. All he said, and could say, was that the operation was a failure, S. All I could think was who the hell "S" was. He bled out, I got out and my team stole one of their cars. We returned to our officers and told them we were attacked. Right as those words left my mouth, general Scovil nodded his head. Officers closed the doors and locked them. "You men would die for your everyone you protect? He asked. We all nodded our heads. "Tell them to make the funeral arrangements in advance!" He said as he pulled out his revolver and shot Sigma-1. The doors opened and officers armed with assault rifles came through the doors. Scovil ordered the men to stand down, and told them to escort us out of the office, and into a firing squad. We were beaten, and then had black bags put over our heads. They took us out, behind his office, so he could get a front row seat. One shot, Sigma-2 was dead. He moved to the next one. One shot, Sigma-3 fell to the ground. Then he got to Sigma-4, Ashton. All the other soldiers left besides the one with a gun up to Ashton's head, Scovil closed his blinds. It was just the three of us. I jumped up and ran at him, knocking the bag off of my head and the gun out of his hand. I got up and saw he had a knife. He lunged at me, but my knee caught his groins faster than the knife caught me. I picked up the knife, cut myself loose, freed Ashton, and escaped. We ran and hid for days until we parted ways and he went to another city. As for me, I continued towards Vale. A military convoy shot me in the back on my way back to Vale. "They what?" Blake said trembling, with tears forming in her eyes. I pulled off my shirt to reveal the multiple gunshot wounds to my back. One in my shoulder, one on my lower back, and one near my right side. "They stopped their convoy, and took me to some shack in the wilderness where they interrogated me." Tears began to form in my eyes. "T-They drug me in, and removed the bullets, then started questioning me. They beat me senseless, with anything they could find. They tied me up and questioned me again, but this time, they would shock me with a car battery if I answered wrong." Blake soon had tears rolling down her face. ""Ruby! When will the pizza get do-" Yang stopped in mid sentence. "What happened here?" Yang asked Blake. Blake just pointed at me. "Not what happened t-to me, but him." She said. Yang looked at me and her eyes widened, seeing the scars. "oh my god. What happened?" Yang asked as she sat down. We caught Yang up to speed."And then they tortured me with beatings, shocking me, and nearly killing me." By then, both the girls had their arms wrapped around me with tears rolling down their faces. I did likewise and comforted them to. "Please don't tell anyone else about this." I said to the girls as they nodded. "Sig! Go get the food!" Ruby yelled out to me. "Be there in a sec!" I called out to her. All three of us got up and I put my shirt back on. I went down to the main building and got my-err I mean the team's pizza and came back to the room. Not even 15 minutes later, I come in the door to see Yang, Blake, and Ruby with tears rolling down their faces while Weiss is standing there, in awe. "Is everything ok?" I asked. All three of them run to me and give me a hug. "W-w-what they did to you, how, ho-" Ruby couldn't even finish her sentence without breaking into tears. I stayed quiet and comforted them. I put the pizza down on the counter and glanced down at Blake and Yang. "I don't even know what to say guess I'm sorry." Weiss said as she approached me. "You don't need to say anything. You didn't do this to me." I said to her. After that, everyone ate dinner and got ready for bed. I made a bed, or a mattress and two pillows. Anything better than the corner is fine by me.


End file.
